For All Eternity we're One
by mithi
Summary: heya...a new short story...its a surprise for Roohi n Kuki...totally an OC story... Read n review... RUVI,KUVIN n SAGEL...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello….here is m with new fic….an OC short story for my lovely cuttie pie ruhana…..n rajkumari(kuki) there is surprise for u in this ….it will be a fun n romantic story…..hope you guys like this**

 **Read n Review**

A beautiful house

Hustle bustle in house….a middle aged lady n man were running here n there

 **Man** : **Neha** kya kr rhi…jldi kro unke ane tym ho gya

 **Neha** : **Rajesh** aap ki ladli ko chhod sb ready ha….

 **Rajesh** :toh jao use ready kro

Arrey fikr not uncle,main hoon na….main ready krti hun madam ko

 **A girl abt 22 years wearing light blue long skirt with white top n straight hairs entered…**

 **Rajesh** :arrey **kuki** beta ayo….jao jldi ldke wale ate hi hoge

 **Kuki** running upstairs:uncle juzz 5 mins….

 **Neha** :aapki ladli ka dmag yhi shi kr skti ha

 **Rajesh** :mithai mngwa li…aur shagun ka smaan…agr unki haan hui aaj hi shagun ki rasam kr denge

 **Neha** nodded….

…

 **ROOM**

 **Kuki** entered inside n shocked to see condition of room…dresses n jewellery scattered on bed n floor…n she is lying on bed burying her face in pillow n sobbing

 **Kuki** stepped toward her n caressed her hairs

Kya hua **roo** di..

 **Ruhi** turning face to her:mujhe yeh shadi nhi krni

 **Kuki** confusedly:Kyu

 **Ruhi** :I love someone else

 **Kuki** shocked:kya kon ha vo, uncle aunty ko btaya

She encountered her with questions

 **Ruhi** :pta nhi kon ha kahan rehta ha…ek baar dekha tha 3 saal pehle banglore railway station pe tbse main uski ho gyi…..

 **Kuki** exclaimed in shock:whattttt?dmag khraab ha aapka…ek baar dekha aur pyar ho gya…na naam pta na thikana….seriously u are really crazy..

 **Ruhi** :dekh mzaak mt kr…koi solution bta is ldke ko bhgane ka

 **Kuki** with naughty grin:aap toh bs smile kro n ready ho jao di baki apni is chhoti pe chhod doh….

 **Ruhi** smiledly:kya kregi tu

 **Kuki** evil smile:don't ask di..just wait n watch

 **Ruhi** went to get change… **Kuki** smiled while thinking…

Ab ayega mza

…

 **HALL**

 **Rajesh** louder **:** vo log a gye **Neha**

 **Neha n rajesh went to door for welcoming them….**

 **Rajesh** joining hand:jee nmstey Mr **Kumar**

 **Kumar** :nmstey bhai saab…yeh meri ptni **Renu**

 **Renu:** nmstey bhai saab nmstey **sneha** g

After formal introduction **Rajesh** looking here there n asked

Damaad babu nhi aye

 **Kumar** whispering to **Renu** :kahan reh gya tumhara ladla

 **Renu** :jee vo bche abhi bahr hi ha…koi phn a gya tha

 **Kumar** pointing door:lo a gye bche

A young handsome guy abt 27 wearing light yellow formal shirt with blue jeans entered with a girl abt 24 wearing black leather trouser, ankled shoes n pink cropped top with curly hairs n beads neck piece with feather ear cuff….both were whispering

 **Boy** :dekh chhutku mujhe shadi nhi krni…kucch bhi kro haan nhi honi chahiye

 **Girl** :o c'mom bro haan toh kya vo halt krungi uski kbhi koi ldke se milne ki himmat nhi kregi….

Both giggled but stopped with **Renu** call

Ayo bcho..vahan kya khde ho

Both went inside n greeted all

 **Rajesh** :toh beta kya naam ha aapka…kaam kya krte ha

 **Boy** :jee **Vineet** n I am CID officer….

 **Girl** cuts:aur main inki behn **Angel** …hai na ek dum **Angel** jaisi

 **Neha** smiled:jee haan beta

 **Angel** :bhabhi kahan ha

 **Vinu** glaring:bhabhi what rubbish

Meanwhile **Kuki** bring her: down:bhabhi yahan ha

 **Angel** shocked to see **Kuki** :tu yahan..toh yeh tera zruri kaam…bhai se zyada yeh ldki important ha

 **Kuki** :di vo kya ha na **roo** di k bhai busy the toh socha main a jau..vaise its good na **roo** di hmari bhabhi bnegi

 **Angel** making faces:vo to wqt hi btayega…kon hmari bhabhi bnti ha…pehle kucch baatein ho jaye

 **Ruhi** sat front of **vineet** n she looked him with no interest..but a sweet smile appeared on her face n thinks

Yeh toh vhi ha…wah **Roohi** jise tu sare yahan mein dhundh rhi thi vo tere ghr aya ha vo tere liye rishta le k…teri toh lottery lg gyi…

 **Angel** :so naam kya ha tumhara(glancing over girl tip to toe)

 **She** excitedly:Jee **Roohi**

 **Angel making faces:** not bad…kahan tk pdhi ho

 **Roohi** :jee post graduate in forensic sciences

 **Angel** :acha agr kl shadi k baad hum bole k tumhe job nhi krna ha only ghr smbhalna ha tb

 **Roohi** smiled:jee mujhe house wife bnne se koi prblm nhi ha..

 **Angel** whispers:yeh toh haan mein haan mila rhi ha…ab haan

 **Angel** :kitne boy friend ha tumhare

 **Kuki** cuts:di aap roo di se yeh kya

 **Angel cuts** :tu chup kr…bde baaat kr rhe ha na

 **Kuki** glaring her but kept mum…

 **Roohi** :je eek baar kisi se pyar hua ha….aaj se 3 saal pehle banglore station pe utri thi…bs ek jhalak uski dekhi aur usi ki ho gyi…..main toh khud na krne wali thi aaj but jb dekha 3 saal se jise dhundh rhi hoon…aaj vhi mujhe apni dulhan bnane aya ha…

 **Angel** n **Vineet** looked her in shock

 **Vineet** :Banglore

 **Angel** :khana bnana ata ha

 **Roohi** :jee

 **Angel** :silaai kdhai I mean stitching n embroidery…

 **Roohi** :jee silai toh thodi bht ati ha pr kdhai ni ati

 **Angel** :kdhai kyun ni sikha

 **Roohi** :jee vo tym

 **Angel** :pehle kdhaai sikho fir

But she shut her mouth n sit like good baby

 **Vineet** whispers:chup kyun ho gyi…bjao iski band….Angel mata na hi honi chahiye

 **Angel** :hmein bhabhi psnd ha

 **Vineet** who is sipping drink spilled out in shock…..

Kyaaaa

 **Angel** :haan bhai

 **Kuki** start jumping:woaah…..bhabhi select ho gyi

Meanwhile a handsome man came n greeted all

Hello everyone

 **Roohi** :yeh mere bhayia ha..abhi abhi mumbai shift huye ah…vaise yeh bhi CID mein ha

 **Neha** :Ayo **Sachin….** milo apne jija g se

 **Vineet** mumbling:jija g huh

 **Sachin** :ohh hi **Vineet…** toh chori chori shadi krne ka pla flop ho gya…vaise kaisi lgi meri gudiya

 **Angel** instantly:bht achi

 **Vineet** glaring her:haan sir bht achi ha

 **Sachin** :o c'mon yr ab toh tum hmare damad huye…so no sir

 **Angel** :btw main inki behn…maine hi haan kiya ha…hum toh aaj hi shadi kra lete agr bs chlta..

 **Kuki** glaring her in shock:inhe kya hua…abhi toh akdu bni hui thi ab ini sweet

 **Sachin** :btw isse pehle Delhi mein tha…..last week hi shift hua

 **Vineet** :really..Angel bhi delhi mein thi...10 din pehle hi vapis ayi….

 **Kuki** thinaing:Delhi…daal mein kucch toh kala ha…pta lgana hoga

 **Sachin** :ohh nice to meet you **Angel**

 **Angel smiled:** Same here

 **Kumar** :toh shagun ki rasam

 **Angel** :haan haan…chlo kuki car se saman laye…

 **Vineet** thinks worriedly:ab yeh inni khush kyun ha…yr m nt marriage material…fir kyun…ruhi se baat krni hogi….but kb

Meanwhile **Angel** bring all things…n did rasam of shagun..

 **Vineet** seemed angry whereas **Ruhi** is on cloud nine as she get her dream boy…

 **Angel** n **Kuki** were dancing…but stopped with a voice

Ruko yeh shagun nhi ho skta….

All turned in shock n glaring person with anger cum shock

 **Vineet** thinks:thank yoy yr…kisi ko toh meri fikr ha…

All still stood shockedly

….

 **A/N:so done with first chap…hope you like cuttie pie….n you too chhotu…**

 **Chlo you guys keep guessing rang mein bhang kisne dala**

 **Main chlti hu**

 **Next update:You Changed me…**

 **Do review n let me know hows it..**

 **Loads of love…**

 **TC**

 **Mithi…**


	2. Chapter 2

All were enjoying this **RUVI** shagun...Angel n Kuki were dancing along with Sachin...But all stopped with a voice

Ruko yeh shagun nhi ho skta

All turned with shock n glaring person in anger

Vineet sighed n mumbled:thank you yr koi toh ha jise meri fikr ha

Kuki angrily:ise toh main btati hu

He moved near him n punched his stomach

Oh hero kya prblm ha tera kyun nhi ho skta yeh shagun

Arrey meri jaan(she glared)yr Vo meri roo di ka shagun mere bina kaise kr skte,He said while pulling her cheek

Toh time se ata idiot,Kuki frowned

Ab a gya na toh Shagun nhi sidha sgaai kro,he declared while touching Vineet's feet

Ab yeh kya kr rhe ho Kavin,Vineet asked surprisedly

Vo kya na jija g hmare yahan bde jiju k pair chhuye jate,Kavin said with smirk

Vineet mouth opened wide in shock:Isi ki kmi thi

Bs kr nautakhi,Kuki said while holding his ear

Tu ise kaise janti ha Kuki,Angel asked

Arrey di we were in same clg,kmina senior tha mera aur best buddy ha,she replied while hugging him

My bad luck iski vjh se koi girl friend bhi nhi bni...sbko lgta tha k yeh pagal meri gf ha,He said with naughty smile

Teri toh,Kuki abt to kick him

Stop..stop,Sachin said while showing hands

Both stopped

Ab sgaai ki rasam bhi kr hi dete ha,ring toh ha Bhabhi k liye,Angel said happily

Yeh chudail meri bali kyun chdane pe tuli ha aaj,Vineet povs in anger

Ring toh hmare pass bhi ha last week bnvayi ha,Sachin said

Bhai lao fir ring,Kavn said happily

Layiye Sachin g ring mujhe dijiye,chhotu ja plate la ek aur Kavin tum roses Lao zra,Angel ordered

Sachin gave her ring n Kavin gave her roses n Kuki brought plate

She decorated plate with flowers n placed rings in that ...

Chlo bhai ab rasam shuru kre,Kuki said while taking plate from Angel hand

Kumar:haan bhai...inni payri bitiya ko ghr le Jane ki jldi ha mujhe...vrna meri toh dono toofaan mail ha

Angel n Kuki glared him:Dad

He made innocent face

Chl roo pehna de ring,Sachin said

Ruhi put ring in Vineet finger...all clapped

C'mon bro its ur turn,tham lo Bhabhi ka hath,Angel shouts in excitement

Kuki n Vineet glared her as **"ise kya Hua"...**

Vineet unwillingly put ring in her finger

Kuki hugged Ruhi:so aap meri Bhabhi bn gyi...m so happy

Angel sitting on chair worriedly"ab toh main gyi bro mujhe nhi chhodenge..kya kru"

Kumar:ab hmein chlna chahiye...jldi hi pandit g se mil k shadi ki date fix krwa lenge

Rajesh:jee bhai Saab...ab aap hi ka ghr ha jb mrzi ayiye

Haan uncle main ati jati rhungi Bhabhi se Milne,she said super excitedly

Vineet n Kuki glared her...

Renu:ab chlte ha nmstey Neha g...Ruhi beta bs thodi der aur ab hum jldi hi le jayenge aapko

She kissed her forehead

N all left...Ruhi ran to her room...

Oye yeh toh shrma gyi bhai,Kavin said with smirk

Sachin smiled n thinks

Miss Angel Kumar nice name

Ab aap kya soch rhe ha bhrata shree,Kavin asked while hitting his shoulder with his...

Sachin nodded as no n went to his room

Dad Roo di ka smjh ata but inhe kya Hua,Kavin asked surprisedly

Chhod na jb se vapis aya khud hi muskurata rehta ha,shayad pyar ho gya ise,Rajesh said smilingly

Fir toh pta lgana hoga,Kavin said while moving behind Sachin

Neha:bche ka bcha hi rhega

Rajesh smiled

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Bht achi ldki ha Ruhi hai na g,Renu said while sitting

Haan mom Bhabhi bht pyari,Kuki replied

Vineet glared all n moved to his room

Angel start bitting her nails

Bappa bcha Lena aaj...bro bht gusse mein ha

All entered inside n were very happy excluding Vineet n Angel

Di aapko vahan kya Hua tha kbhi Hitler bn re the toh kbhi soft cheese,Kuki asked while fixing gaze on her

Kucch nhi,Angel replied while running upstairs

Kucch toh gdbd ha,, chl rajkumari sahiba ab apni detective skills dikhane ka tym a gya,She thinks with naughty smirk...

Angel stood outside Vineet room,n gathering courage to enter inside

Andr jau ya na….jana toh pdega..chl bchu ab andr ja aur sun le thode shalok

Finally she enterted inside n saw inside scenario with wide eyes….Vineet is in so much anger he's throwing things on floor

Yeh ldki ko kya bola tha kya kr diya….pagal ho gyi ha yeh ldki….kahan fsa diya….sgaai krwa di meri….yr shadi toh nhi hone dunga khud hi chkr chlana hoga,Vineet mumbling in anger

Bro,Angel called him sweetly

Ayiye ayiye arrey bht mhaan kaam krke ayi ha aaj aap,Vineet burst out in anger

Arrey bro main toh hu hi aisi,I knw aapko bhi bhabhi bht psnd ayegi,She said while raising collars

Haan teri toh,, bht achhi ha but mujhe nhi psnd…..yeh bta kon sa khumar chd gya tha tujhe vahan kr kya rhi thi rishta tudane gyi thi sgaai kra k a gyi,,he burst out in anger while holding her ears

Aah bro leave my ear its hurting,Angel pleaded

Baith yahan,He ordered while pushing her on sofa

Haan bolo,She asked while rubbing her ear

Ab bta kya hua haan kyu kiya,He demanded answer

He was non stop scolding her n she sat with down head

Meanwhile her phn rang

Bro phn ,She tried to escape

Bnd kr ise aur bta kyun kiya,He asked in frustrated

Bro vo kya ha na mujhe na vo na,She replied Blushingly

Vo na vo na kya bol ab,He asked irritatedly

Vo bro main kyu btau,She replied while ruuning out

Teri toh,he tried to catch her but she was fast enough to run

Vaise ldki itni bhi buri nhi,He smiled

He jerked his head :abbey kya soch rha ha tu…tujhe shadi nhi krni bs yaad rkh

He moved to washroom..

…..

 **ANGEL** **ROOM**

She is getting ready n talking to someone through bluetooth attached to her ear

Haan main bht gussa hu smjhe,She said with a naughty smile

Kyun bhaeee mujh greeb se kya glti ho gyi jo aap naraz ha,Other side person asked sweetly

Vo milke btaungi,She said smilingly

Fine after 30 minutes aapke ghr k paas wale café pe milte ha,He said

Muaaaah mere raja,chlo milte ha luv ya,She replied in joyness

Okay,He cuts call

Chl bachu ab ready ho ja…she got ready without knowing someone eyeing her….

Person messaged someone n left

Vineet Kuki n their parents having tea…..

Bye everyone…dinner pe wait mt krna….late hoga mujhe,Angel said while leaving

Mom mujhe bhi knhi jana ha,Kuki said while standing hurriedly

All looked each other confusedly as **ab yeh kahan chli** …

…..

 **CAFE**

Angel reached café where someone is already waiting for her…. She ran to him n hugged instantly….

Kaise ho tum,haan mujhe kyun ni btaya k tum Mumbai mein ho…I missed you so much,She said without breathe

Oh meri nautakhi queen ate hi case mein uljh gya,He said while hugging her back

Acha Sachin btao mera bhai kaisa lga,She asked excitedly

Acha ha,Sachin relpied

Ab tum hmare ghr rishta lao na,She said while holding his hand

He smiled as he love her cute antics

Pehle ldkiyo jaisi hrktein to krna seekh,Sachin jokingly said

Sachin,she pouted

N both laughed n engrossed in their lovy dovy talks

 **Here at another table a aged man in black achkan n black cap,with white beard n holding stick in hand sitting with a lady in burka..**

Dekho kaise chipk k baatein kr rhe ha miya,She said while rubbing her hands

Dekho begum sahiba aaj kl k bche hja thode beshrm ha,He said

Main tumhari begum kb se ho gyi kavin,She asked

Arrey kuki yr acting ko serious mt lo mere bhai aur apni behn pe nzr rkho,He whispered

Ohkay….but kitne bde chhupe rustam nikle dono,Kuki said

Ab yhi mauka ha inhe stane ka, Kavin said naughtily

Haan,Kuki said while grabbing his hand

 **SAGEL SIDE**

Sachin yr tum itna busy kyun rehte ho main dhundti rehti hu kb tumhara call ayega kb nhi but jnab not available all the tym,She said with sort of disappointment

Arrey mera munna naraz ho gya ab vo pehle sochna chahiye tha ek CID officer se pyar kr rhi ho yeh sb toh sehna pdega,He said while pressing her hand with his

Pta ha mujhe,shadi k baad agr aise ignore kiya na jaan le lungi tumhari,She said with fake anger

Ab chle Angel bht late ho rha ha,Sachin said

Kya mera dinner,She said in anger

Chlo pehle beach chlte fir dinner what say,He said smilingly

Sch,She exclaimed in joyness while hugging him

All saw them n start clapping

Sachin separate:sb dekh rhe ha Angel

Ohh,she separated while taking toungue in teeths

Chle,Sachin asked while extending hand toward her

She held his hand n nodded

….

 **KUVIN SIDE**

Both took some pictures of both…

Bs kro kuki,Kavin said

Arrey ache se pic lene doh stane mein mza ayega,Kuki said while clicking more picx

Arrey ja rhe vo,chl ab,Kavin said while pointing at door

Both stood n start followed them

Suddenly kuki collided with someone abt to fall but Kavin hold her in arms….He lost in her beautiful big eyes but she saw him like" **ise kya hua"**

She shook him n he came out of trance….

Kya hua,Kuki asked surprisedly

Kucch nhi,he thrashed out his thoughts

N moved out…..

 **…..**

 **SINGHANIA HOUSE**

 **RUHI ROOM**

She is reading a book meanwhile her phn rang…A sweet smile crept on her face to see caller id..her heart beats grew faster… she picked call but blushed hardly….n say nothing

Otherside:Ruhi g

Jee jee Vineet jee,She replied nervously

Hope I don't distub you,Vineet asked formally

Nhi Vineet g aisa kucch nhi ha,She replied instantly

Vo main aapse milna chahta hu if u don't mind,He said in one go

Jee zrur,She tried to hide her happiness

Toh thik ha 1 ghnte baad aapko pick krta hu,Vineet said n cut call without waiting for answer

Ruhi kept phone aside n start music player n dance…..

 **Hawa ke jhonke aaj mausamon se rooth gaye**  
 **Gulon ki shokhiyaan jo bhanwre aake loot gaye**  
 **Badal rahi hai aaj zindagi ki chaal zara**  
 **Issi bahaane kyun naa main bhi dil ka haal zara**  
 **Sanwaar loon haaye sawaar loon**  
 **Sawaar loon haaye sawaar loon …..2**

She was dancing n singing along with song

 **Yeh saari koyalein bani hain aaj daakiyan** **  
Kuhu-kuhu me chitthiyan padhe mazakiyaan ….2  
**

She stopped n ran to her wardrobe…She picked a pink color saree n start geeting ready n admiring herself in mirror

 **Inhe kaho ki naa chhupaaye**  
 **Kisne hai likha bataaye,**  
 **Uski aaj main nazar utaar loon**  
 **Sawaar loon haaye sawaar loon**  
 **Sawaar loon, sawaar loon!**

She got ready n stood in window….n start waiting for Vineet…She was smiling n blushing itself

 **Hawa ke jhonke aaj mausamon se rooth gaye**  
 **Gulon ki shokhiyaan jo bhanwre aake loot gaye**  
 **Badal rahi hai aaj zindagi ki chaal zara**  
 **Issi bahaane kyun naa main bhi dil ka haal zara**

Meanwhile Vineet car stopped at door..She smiled n ran to door…n her parents were surprised to see her….she stood just behind door n waiting for knock….Then Door bell ring she opened in very next second..Vineet became surprised

Yhi khdi thi kya,He thinks

Ruhi just staring him non stop…

Chle,Vineet asked

She nodded after seeing her parents approval…..

Both left…

….

 **A/N:so Ruhi done with this,,,,,**

 **Hope you didn't get boar with this….**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**RUVI** were in car…Vineet is driving n Ruhi sat beside him on passenger seat…both were silent…..Silence in car disturbed by Vineet's phone bell….He gave an awkward look to her…She smiled…He picked call n n his face expressions changes into worriwed…He looked her once…n cut the call…..

"Kya hua Vineet",Ruhi asked seeing him tensed…

"Vo…Vo Ruhi g actually informer ka phn tha",Vineet said bit awkwardly

"its okay Vineet…I know ur job…after all mere bhai bhi CID mein ha…Aap jayiye",Ruhi said while pressing his hand

Vineet felt something ion his heart seeing her understanding nature…He smiled

"No Ruhi g…aap bhi chliye…Mall mein hi milna ha…aap shhoping kr lena main use mil lunga…fir dinner",Vineet said while smiling

Ruhi smiled n Nodded…They drove to mall n stopped there…Both entered inside…

"aap shopping kro main ata hu bs 10 minute mein",Vineet said smilingly

Ruhi nodded n went for shopping….

Vineet stood there,,,met his informer….After 15 minutes informer left after giving information….

Vineet too went toward Ruhi…But he didn't find her in saree section where sent her…He became worried n start searching her but he found none….He was really worried….Suddenly he found her coming out of shop…He ran to her n hugged tightly….

"where were you?I was tensed….pta ha kya halt ho gyi thi meri…thi kahan tum",Vineet asked Worriedly

Ruhi stood like statue,it was not easy to accept for her….She is on cloud nine….a song echoed her ears "only hers"…

 **Meri duniya hai,Tujh mein kahin**

 **Tere bin main kya,Kucch bhi nhi**

 **Meri jaan mein,Teri jaan ha**

 **Hooo…**

 **Sathi mere**

Both were lost but back to world with Clapping of people around…Both were embarrassed n separated..

"aap yahan..main aapko vahan bol k gya tha pr aap…mens section mein",Vineet asked confusedly….

"yeh shirt aap pe bht acha lgega…toh maine le liya",Ruhi said shyly

"pr iski kya zrurt thi",Vineet said awkwardly

"zrurt toh nhi ha but mujhe acha lgega",Ruhi said with a hope

Vineet nodded n took that:ab chle mera kaam ho gya….

Ruhi nodded n moved…Vineet smile to see her innocence n thinks

Nice girl but he shook his head n said

No Vineet..tu use na krne laya ha..yeh smjhane k vo koi ache ldke se shadi krle…haan tu use dur reh smjha..

He calmed him n followed her…both reached hotel where he already booked a table for two….

Vineet pulled chair for her…She is abt to sit buit a waiter collided with her n food stuff fell on her saree…Vineet became angry n this….n start shouting on waiter

"andhe ho kya..dikhai nhi deta..sare kpde khraab kr diye",Vineet loses his temper

"sorry sir vo glti se",Waiter asked for forgiveness

"what sorry…haan",Vineet abt to held his collar but Ruhi held Vineet hand

"nhi Vineet plz gussa mt hoyiye…jaan bhujh k nhi kiya …maafi mangi na…shnat ho jaiyie",Ruhin tried to cool him..

Vineet saw waiter with fiery eyes….but moved back n sat…Ruhi too take seat…

Both were silent n Vineet just thinking abt her as how a girl could be calm if someone spoiled her dress…he smiled bit thinking abt her…

"kya lenge aap",Ruhi asked

"jo aapko psnd ho",Vineet smiled

Ruhi smiled n both ate dinner with little chit chat….they had finished n moved out…

"kya kru bolu ya na…ldki toh achhi ha…fir na kyun bolu…but meri duty…lekin smjhdar ha smbhaal legi…Shadi toh kra hi denge ghr wale…toh isse bttr toh nhi milegi na",Vineet thinks..

"kya soch rhe ha aap",Ruhi asked

Vineet nodded as no..

"toh chle ab",Ruhi said

Both settled in car n drove to home…Vineet dropped her n left to his home….Ruhi was really happy with this dinner date….

….

….

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Angel reached home n entered her room…She threw herself on bed….She is smiling herself remembering sachin n her meet….but he opened her eyes with voice

"hie di",Kuki said waving her hanbd

"hi chhotu..tu yahan…soyi nhi",Angel asked smilingly

"haan di..aapko kucch btana tha",Kuki said naughtily

"haan bol jldi…bht neend a rhi ha",Angel said while yawning

"di baat sun lon neend udd jayegi aapki",Kuki replied with naughty grin..

"kya….neend udd jayegi…aisa konsa bomb fodne wal;I ha",She asked surprisedly….

"di mujhe na nye shoes aur dress chahiye zra 15000 de doh plz…..",Kuki said sweetly

"15000 dimag khraab ha tera…itne paise nhi ha mere paas..chl soja",Angel sais while setting her pillow…

"dekh lo…baat maan lijiye vrna",Kuki warned her

"vrna kya",She too asked

"yeh photo graphs bhai aur mom dad ko dikha dungi",Kuki showing her phn

Angel eyes getting wider her photographs with Sachin in her phn…

"yeh tere paas …mtlb pol khul gyi",Angel sighed

"haan ab agr aap chahti ha yeh photos kisi ko na dikhe toh 15000 in my hands…c'mon fast sis…I don't have tym",Kuki showing attitude as she know Angle have no choice now…

"thoda km krle yr…teri behn hu main",Angel said sweetly..

"behn ho isiliye 15000 ha….vrna zyada hota behna…jldi kro",Kuki said sweetly

"yeh loh..ab muh bnd",Angel said while giving her money…

Kuki jumped in joyness n hugged her:yippie that's like my sis….luv you behna..

"15000 ka chanta lga k luv u behna..iski toh",Angel thinks….

"good nyt di",kuki jumped out….

Angel sat worriedly…

… **.**

… **.**

 **SINGHANIA HOUSE**

Kavin moving in hall n waiting for Sachin….He entered n Kavin ran to him…n worriedly looked at him…

"kya hua Kavu",Sachin asked

"bhayia aapki band bjne wali ha..",Kavin said

"kya bakwas kr rha ha",Sachin said irritatedly

"vo kuki ko sb pta chl gya",Kavin said worriedly

"kya pta chl gya Kavin",Sachin said irritatedly

"bhayia aapka aur aapki girl friend ka live shoot kiya aaj usne café mein fir beach pe…ab aap aur Angel ",Kavin replied

"kya…use kaise pta chla",sachin shocked…

"ab yeh to use pta hoga…but bhayia smbhal lena haan",Kavin pressed his shoulder n left

Sachin became worried n start bitting his nails…

Kavin saw him from distance n smiled seeing his tension….

Meanwhile his phone rang…he picked up

"haan kuki jaan…teer nishane pe lg gya..arrey bhai ka chehra utr gya"Kavin said..

"Oh grt mujhe 15000 mile….ab secret ko secret rkhna ha..ab toh roz chandi hi chandi hogi meri jaan",Kuki said naughtly….

"acha ab meri line bhi clear kr doh…3 saal se bol rha hu…..say you locve me",Kavin said romantically

"sochenge kl prso",She replied naughtily n cut the call

"haye kb tk tdpaogi jaan…ab toh haan bold oh",Kavin thinks n smile…

N night passed like this…..

…..

…..

 **A/N:so done with this chap..hows it….**

 **Thank you for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT MORNING**

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Renu did morning wohrship…n gave Aarti to Vineet,Kuki n Mr Kumar…

Kuki:Mom main ready ho ke ati hu…aap plz breakfast bna doh

Kumar:Renu yr ek cup chai

Renu nodded…..

Vineet:Ma mera juice ready rkhna….

Renu :ok beta…..

Renu moved to kitchen but screamed louder…All rushed to kitchen to hear her scream…

Vineet:kya hua ma

But Renu stood like statue n staring straight without blink

Kuki:mom kucch toh btayiye

But Renu still stood silent….

Mr Kumar :kya ha vahan but he too stopped …yeh kya ….

Kuki:dad aaapko bhi mom ki bimari ho gyi…ha kya vahan..

She too stared there n all were shocked to see…

Vineet:yeh aaj suraj kahan se nikla ha….

Renu:Iski tabiyat toh thik ha na

Kumar:main spna toh nhi dekh rha

All were shocked to see Angel in kitchen as she never came in kitchen but today she is preparing breakfast….Kitchen is bit messy….n her condition to worse s she is filled with floor n other things like salt sugar etc etc….Angel turned to them n smiled

Arrey aap log bs breakfast ready ha

"di u ohk na",Kuki said shockedly

"haan kyu",Angel asked confusedly

"tu kitchen mein sb thik ha na",Vineet asked jokingly….

"han bro…actually Roo Bhabhi ko sb ata ha..kl ko agr koi mera aisa hi interview liya toh,,,main toh fail ho jauni…so abse main khana bnana sikhungi",Angel replied..

"chl thodi akl toh ayi ise",Renu said n start helping her

All did breakfast n left for their works…..

…

Angel is a Professional photographer…She is clicking natures pic in her free tym as its her passion…She is at beach n busy in clicking pics…mean time someone pressed her shoulder….She turned n saw Kavin there…

"oh hie Kavin…wassup",Angel greeted him smilingly

"Hie,bs aapko deka toh ruk gya….",Kavin replied naughtily

"vaise yahan..bureau mein kaam nhi tha kya",Angel asked

"kaam toh tha..bs aapse kucch zruri kaam tha….so a gya",Kavin said

"mujhse",Angel Gave him a confused look

"haan vo gf ko date pe le ke jana ha",Kavin said

"toh mujse tips lene aye ho",Angel laughed bit

"nhi..vo sara arrangement ho gya but kucch paise km pd rhe ha aap agr 20000 de de toh",Kavin said with naughtiness

"20000 Kavin tum pagal ho kya..itne paise..aur main kyu du",Angel shouts

"aap nhi dengi toh appka aur bhai k prem parasang ka prasarn dono ghro mein hoga",Kavin said while showing pics

"ohk..deti hoon..",She gave up n gave money

"thankyou bhabhi",Kavin said happily

"bhabhi",Angel confusedly said

"haan ab aapki aur bhai ki shadi hum krayenge",Kavin smirked

Angel blushed…n Kavin left

…

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Renu n Mr Kumar were sitting in hall….both were really worried…..

Renu:yeh achanak se Singhania saab kyu milna chahte ha…..

Kumar:ho skta ha Shadi ka koi discussion ho..tum tnsn na lo

Renu nodded..

After sometimes Mr n Mrs Singhania arrived….Renu served them coffee n all sat…

Renu:bhai saab aap achank koi baat ha kya

Rajesh:Behn jee bs ek khyaal aya ha mn mein..socha aapse baaat ke le

Kumar:Jee boliye Rajesh g

Rajesh:hum soch rhe ha k agr aapko koi prblm na ho…..vineet ruhi k sath sachin Angel aur Kuki Kavin ki bhi Shadi ho jaye as beti k sath sath beto ka bhi ghr bs jaye toh

Kumar:aapne toh hmare muh ki baat chheen li…hmein mnzur ha

Renu cuts:ek baar bcho se pucch le bs

Rajesh:mere bête na nhi krenge…yakeen ha mujhe

Kumar:thik aaj bcho se baat krte ha fir sochte ha..

Parents were happy n Singhania's left after some more chit chat..

….

 **SINGHANIA HOUSE**

Sachin n kavin reached home n saw Ruhana n parents sitting in hall

"aap soye nhi",Kavin asked confusedly

"kucch baat krni baitho aap log",Ruhana said

Both sat

Neha: Sachu kavu hum chahte ha k ab aap log bhi shadi k bare mein soche….

"Shadi",Both jumped from the ir seats in shock…

"but mumma shadi k liye ldki bhi toh chahiye jo mere paas nhi ha bhai ka yhi jane",Kavin said with smirk….

"toh mere paas kon sa ldki ha",Sachin tried clearify

"koi baat nhi…ldkiya hmne dekh Ii ha…achi ha aur tum log jante ho",Neha said

"kyaaa….kon",Both the handsome shouts in shock

"vo Vineet ki behne Angel aur Kuki",Ruhi said

"kya Angel mere liye…wah ma…meri haan ha..i love her",Sachin exclaimed in joyness but bit his own tongue very next moment

All gaze turned toward Sachin n stared him questioningly..Sachin scared bit

"Vo ma us din dekha toh achhi lgi",Sachin tried to cover up

All narrowing their gaze as they are not satisfied

"fine…main use 4 saal se janta hu…3 saal se relationship mein ha",Sachin gave up

"kyaaaaa",All went in shock

"mera Raam jaisa beta us jhalli se ishq frma rha ha vo bhi 3 saal se",Neha still in shock

"aur hmein kaano kaan khbr bhi nhi hone di",Ruhi said

"Kavin mujhe toh kl hi pta chl gya tha jb yeh log café mein mile the",Kavin smiled

"ab meri treat",Ruhi demanded

"chlo fir",Sachin happily accepted

"main bhi…after all mera bhi rishta fix hua ha",Kavin said

"okay",Sachin said

"tum log jao hum nhi ayenge",Rajesh said

Trio nodded n left….

…

Trio went for mall n doing shopping…..

"bhai main Vineet k liye kucchl ati hu aap bhabhi k liye kucch lo",Ruhi said left

She is moving ahead toward Men's section but her gaze fell on Vineet…She smiled broadly….She moved toward him….Vineet is sitting in café with Angel…both were talking..

"bro aap toh Ruhi ko na krne gye the kl…fir na nhi ki",Angel asked surprisedly

"haan..as you know mujhe Shadi nhi krni toh jis din dekhne gya usi din mna krne wala tha…but mauka nhi mila…Sachin ko dekh tumne bhi party bdl di…mujhe lga k fs gya main…kisi bhi trh bs na krna tha mujhe….but nhi ho paya..phn bhi kiya fir nhi keh paya…use milne bhi bulaya pr Ruhana ko nh nhi keh paya….Shadi ka janjaal lg rha tha k kya kru kya na kru…upr se Shadi ki date fix ho gyi….fir….."Vineet is saying but her sentence remain incomplete as Ruhana cut him angrily

"toh aap fs gye ha mujhse sgaai kr ke..really Vineet….aap man krna chahte the pr mauka nhi mila",Ruhana burst out….

"vo baat nhi ha Ruhana",Angel abt to say

"aap toh chup hi rhiye…ohh isiliye aap vo interview ka drama kr rhi thi,,,",Ruhana shouts at her

"meri baat suno Ruhana",Vineet said softly

"jo sunna tha sun liya…ab aur kya…boliye Vineet aur kya….ek baar keh dete nhi krni shadi toh khud mna krti aapki khushi k liye…but yeh drama aur jhuthi khushi ka dikhawa krke aap ne mujhe bht hurt kiya Vineet….main aapko maaf nhi krungi kbhi bhi nhi",Ruhana still in anger

"Ruhana meri baat suno..vaisa nhi ha jot um smjh rhi ho",Angel said

"maine sb apne kaano se suna..smjhi aap…shukr mnayyiye Sachin bhayia ne nhi suna kucch vrna aap ka kya hota btane ki zrurt nhi ha",Ruhana warned her indirectly

"dekho Ruhana Angel ne jo bhi kiya mere kehne pe kiya….ab apne bhai ki baat nhi manegi kya vo….n yeh sch ha k khud ready nhi tha…aur fir tumhe kaise khush rkh skta tha",Vineet tried to explain

"toh aap ready nhi ha…chlo aaj aapko acche se chhutkara de deti hu",Ruhana angrily said n removed ring from her finger n throw on his face

"azadi Mubarak ho",She said n ran from there with tears

"Ruhana suno toh"Vineet said but she ran

"Damn…yeh ldki adhi baat sun ke bhaag gyi….ab sbko kya btaunga main..",Vineet yelled irritated

"bro ab kya hoga use toh misunderstanding ho gyi ",Angel said worriedly

"kya hua",Sachin said confusedly

"Sachin",both shocked

"haan main …aise kya dekh rhe ho bhoot nhi hu",Sachin jokingly said

"haan..vo Ruhana"Angel said nervously n told him everything

"What…pr Vineet shadi krna kyun nhi chahta tha",Sachin asked

"kyunki bhai ko lgta ha k vo wife ko tym ni de payenge",Kuki said while sitting

"but yr main uise dukhi nhi dkeh skta…I love her yr",Vineet said which made other shocked

"kya..kbse schmein",Kavin sais while sitting

"uski smile,innocence,uska understanding nature pta nhi chla pyar ho gya yr",Vineet said dreamily

"toh vo toh sgaai ki rting muh pe maar k gyi ha bhai",Kuki said worriedly

"hum kis mrz ki dwa ha…hum hai na",Sagel said naughtily

"mtlb",Vineet asked

"just wait n watch",Kuki smirked

"yr jo bhi krna…rishta hona chahiye tutna nhi",Vineet said nervously

"Shadi hogi bhai Shadi",Kuki said naughty smile

"vo bhi band baje k sath",Sagel too naughtily replied

"aur in sb mein mera role",kavin asked

"tujhe na hi btaye toh hi acha",Kuki irritatedly said

"hone wale pati se asie baat krogi",Kavin smirked

"chl sun fir",Sachin said

"ab shuru hoga **MISSION RUVI** ",Kuki said

N they discuss plan n left from there with a hope

…

 **A/N:knhi khushi knhi gum…let see what happen next…Kuvin n Sagel kaise mnate ha Ruhana ko….kya ho payegi RUVI ki shadi band baje k sath..**

 **To know stay tuned….**

 **Shock in next…**

 **Thank you.**

 **Loads of love**

 **Mithi…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**SINGHANIA HOUSE**

Neha n Rajesh were busy in doing preparations of Sagel Engagement as Kuki asked time to think….KAvin was sad with Kuki decision but still have hope for her acceptance…

"yeh saree Angel pe suit kregi na…yhi sarree pehnegi meri bahu ",Neha asked

"Angel alg ha Neha Shayad Saree na pehne..hum kucch uske hisab k kpde bhi le lete ha..jaise jeans n gowns vgaira",Rajesh said

"jee vo bhi thik ha lekin sare functions mein toh sareee aur Lehnge hi pehnegi.. jb tk ghr k buzurg rhenge tb tk uske modern kpde nhi chlenge",Neha smiled

Both were discussing abt this n laughing…Mean while Ruhi entered n she is in very bad mood…her eyes were red…

"Arrey beta a gyi tum…chlo saree psnd kr lo shadi k baad k liye",Neha happily said

"nhi chahiye saree",Ruhi rudely replied

"shadi k baad jeans dalogi kya..ayo beta",Rajesh side hugged her

"nhi krni mujhe shadi Vineet se…Nhi krni",She cried badly

Both of them were shocked….Saree fell from her hand….She came to her

"beta koi baat hui ha…kucch kaha kya Vineet ne btao"

Ruhi was just silent n crying badly

"Ruhana kya hua kyun nhi krni shadi….",Rajesh asked

"Aap un logo ko mna kr dijiye please",Ruhana said n ran to her room….

Both stood confused n shocked

"ab kya kre Rajesh",Neha asked worriedly

"krna kya ha jo Ruhi chahti ha vhi hoga",Rajesh sighed

Neha nodded

…

 **RUHI ROOM**

Ruhi threw herself on bed…She was crying badly…..Tears falling down n Vineet n Angel words echoed her ears

 **bhai aap toh Ruhi ko mna krne gye the fir na kyun nhi kiya**

 **haan Angel mna krne hi gya tha**

Her eyes fell on Vineet photo kept on side table…She picked that n threw on floor…..it cracked n broke into pieces….

"ro rhi ho",she saw an image

"kon ho tum",Ruhi asked

"tumhara dil",Image replied

"dil..kya bakwas ha",Ruhi asked

"tum ro rhi ho k Vineet bs ghrwalo k liye shadi kr rha tha",her heart asked

"aur nhi toh kya Shadi krn ahi nhi chahta vo..toh kyun bojh bnu uspe",Ruhi replied

"toh poncch doh ansoo….aur ehsas dilao use k vo kya kho rha ha",Her heart said

"mtlb", Ruhi get confused

"socho kuccch Ruhi",Her heart said

"Idea",a smile flashed on her face

She picked her mobile n dialed a number…

She talked someone n saying to come…..

She cut call n wiped her tears

"Mr Vineet ab aapko mza na ckhaya toh kehna",Ruhi mumbled with naughty smile

…..

 **BEACH**

Kavin sitting on a rock n thinking about Kuki as she denied to marry…

"yr Kuki ka problem kya ha…Manti hi ni ha…college tym se mna rha hu….kmi kya ha mujh mein"

"bht bde flirt ho tum..",Kuki said while taking seat beside him

"kya Main flirt hu..kisne kaha",Kavin said shockedly

"haan ho…jb dekho ldkiyo ko tadte rehte ho",Kuki said

"toh someone jealous",Kavin naughtily said

"why do I jealous",Kuki raised her eyebrows

"vo toh tum hi jano",Kavin smirked

"acha btao kyu bulaya mujhe",Kuki asked

"Vo ab tumne toh nah kr diya shadi se so socha k ab tum help hi krdo ",Kavin said

"kya help",Kuki surprisedly asked

"yr mujhe shadi toh krni hi ha toh ek ldki hi dhundh doh mere liye",Kavin said looking at her

"what shadi ldki",Kuki shouted in shock

"kyun koi prblm ha",Kavin asked

"nhi toh….mujhe kyun prblm hogi…",Kuki strammed

"toh thik ha yeh lo photographs aur btao kon si ha mere layak",Kavin said while giving her bunch of photographs

Kuki made faces n start looking photographs…..

"yeh kya isse shadi kroge ek dum bandriya lgti ha",Kuki said making weird face

"achha toh yeh dekho iske baal kitne lmbe ha iski ghni zulfon mein kho jaunga main toh",Kavin said

"kaaat na du uske baal",Kuki thinks

"kahan kho gyi",Kavin said hitting her shoulder

"knhi nhi but yeh ldki naak thodi tedi nhi ha kya",Kuki rejected this one too

She rejected all the girls

"main bhi dekhta hu kaise nhi manti",Kavin thinks

"Shadi krega yeh main nikalti hu iski baraat…so just wait n watch",Kuki thinks

Both left after sometimes

….

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Renu sitting in hall worriedly…..Vineet sat beside her n asked for matter

"kya hua ma…aap itni preshan kyu ha"

"yeh bta kya kaha tune Ruhi se…..bolo kya baat hui tumhare aur Ruhana k beech…",Renu asked strictly

"mtlb",Vineet asked confused

"neha jee ka phn aya tha…Ruhi ne Sgaai tod di ha….ab vo tumse shadi nhi krna chahti..tod diya unhone rishta",Renu said angrily

"what…ma aise kaise",Vineet said shockedly

"haan nhi ho rhi teri shaid",Renu almost yelled

"ma Angel ka kya",Vineet worriedly asked

"abhi bhi Angel ki soch rha. Ha…uski shadi nhi teri tuti ha…bta kya hua tum dono k beech",Renu asked angrily

"ma kucch nhi hua bs usko pta chl gya k main shadi todne ki try kiya tha…aur bht gussa ho gyi ring fenk k chli gyi",Vineet sighed

"kya shadi todne ki try tu pagal ha",Renu bursted out

"ma main nhi krna that oh aaplog zbrdsti pichhe pd gye toh maine Angel kobola k kucch bhi kre ldki reject kre pr vahan Sachin a gya aur usne haan krdi fir koi option nhi bcha",Vineet sighed

"ek minute Sachin a gya mtlb",Renu asked more confused

"ma vo Sachin aur Angel pyar krte ha",Vineet said

"kya….hey bhagwaan mere bche kya kya kr rhe ha aur mujhe khbr hi nhi",Renu said disappointed

"ma plz",Vineet tried to say something but stop with his mom voice

"kya hua kya nhi bol deti hu tumhari shadi hogi toh sirf Ruhana se…vrna baithe rehne kunwara",Renu said with anger n moved inside

"ma Shadi toh Ruhana se hogi bs madam ko manna hoga but kaise…haan Sachin sir ka idea use krta hu",Vineet murmuring while thinking

….

 **NEXT MORNING**

Ruhi go out for jogging…..She is still engrossed in thoughts abt her plan….Suddenly she stopped n start looking here n there….but found no one..She saw her path is decorated by Rose petals…She sighed as she get who might be this…

She passed from side but stopped by a kid

"di yeh aapke liye",Kid said while giving her a rose…..

"kisne diya",Ruhana asked but kid ran away

She sighed n moved ahead

Another kid stopped her n gave a card n ran away…Ruhi was surprised she open card n start reading

 **Apne dil ki baat unse keh nhi skte**

 **Judai ka gam bhi seh nhi skte**

 **Ae khuda taqdeer mein likhe tumhe**

 **Qki tumhare bina hum reh nhi skte**

I AM SORRY…

 **VINEET**

…..

Ruhi became angry n crumbled the card n threw on ground….n moved ahead

"I am sorry",Vineet said while sitting on knees n holding ears

Ruhi sighed:sorry kyu

"mujhe meri glti ka ehsas ha…plz Ruhi",Vineet almost pleaded

"Mujhe Ruhi sirf mere apne bulate ha…bahr walo k liye main Ruhana hu…..smjhe Mr Kumar",Ruhana burst on him

"main koi praya toh nhi hu na",Vineet said

"look Mr mera rasta chhod doh..vrna ek ldki ko tng krne k zulm mein Ek CID Officer ko police arrest klr legi",Ruhana warned her

"Ruhi plz listen to me once",Vineet pleaded but she moved ahead

Vineet sighed

Ruhana is moving ahead but stopped to hear some music…She turned n surprised to Saw Vineet playimg Guitar

 **Yehhhhh**

 **zra si dil mein jgh tu**

 **zra sa apna le bna tu**

 **zra sa khawbon mein sja tu**

 **zra sa yaadon mein bsa tu**

Ruhana sighed n put her hands on waist n gave him a tough glare

 **Main chahun tujhko**

 **Meri jaan bepanah**

 **Fida hoon tujhpe**

 **Meri jaan bepanah**

 **Wooo hoooo ohhhh hoooo….**

Ruhana turned n start moving ahead….Vineet start following her while singing

 **zra si dil mein jgh tu**

 **zra sa apna le bna tu**

 **zra sa khawbon mein sja tu**

 **zra sa yaadon mein bsa tu**

Ruhana turned n saw to shocked something behind tree…She moved toward tree whereas Vineet still singing with closed eyes….

 **main tere main tere**

 **kadmon mein rakh du yeh jahan**

 **mere ishq ki deewangi**

 **ohhhhhooo**

Ruhana saw Sachin who's playing song on Mobile n Vineet just doing lip singing…He held Sachin's hand n dragged toward Vineet n stood there…Vineet still singing with closed eyes

 **Hai nhi hai nhi**

 **Ashiq koi mujhsa tera**

 **Tu mere liye bandage**

Ruhana turned off mobile…N shake Vineet little…..Vineet opened his eyes n shocked to see Sachin….He made a cute n innocent face

"kya ha yeh sb",Ruhana asked angrily

"Kucch bhi toh nhi…bs socha music class shuru kru vhi kiya…hai na Sachin sir",Vineet tried to be innocent

"Aur aapke Music teacher ha Sachin bhai hai na",Ruhana said teasingly

"haan…shi pkda",Vineet said smilingly

"haan Sachin bhai sikhate ha aapko jihne guitr chlana toh dur uska ABC bhi nhi pta",Ruhana burst on them

"Chhoti sun toh",Sachin tried to speak but shut his mouth with tough glare of Ruhana

"So Mr Vineet aap apne bchpne bnd kijiye in sbse mera decision nhi bdlne wala",Ruhana said n marched from there angrily

Vineet n Sachin looking at each other n making sad faces

"ab kya hoga bde sale saab",Vineet asked sadly

"dekhte ha jija g urf saale saab..aapki ruhi g ka gussa itni jldi shant nhi hoga…sochte ha kucch",Sachin sighed n wrapped his arm around Vineet shoulder who's still looking in Ruhana direction made him turn n left…

….

 **A/N;Hi behnas hope you liked it…..**

 **Thankyou for reviews…..**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**KUMAR HOUSE**

Renu sitting in hall with Angel...both were selecting sarees for Angel...

"ma mujhe nhi pehnna...",Angel making faces

"kyun...shadi k baad Yeh nikkre pehn k ghumegi",Renu hit her head lightly

"ouch ma...",She hugged her mother

"agle hfte shadi ha aur hrkte ekdum bcho jaisi",Her mom hugged her back

"thoda pyar hmare liye bhi bcha Lena",Sachin said while coming...

"tum",Angel asked...

"haan card dikhane aya tha hmari shadi ka",Sachin said while showing her card

"Waah kya card ha...Sachin Weds Angel...",She excitedly reading

But her expressions changed n asked

Yeh kya...Ruhana

"haan Jo bhi ha usi ki mrzi ha",Sachin Replied

"pr mera bhai uska kya",Angel shouted

"see main bht try kiya but plz ab mujhe koi prblm ni chahiye",Sachin said..

Angel nodded...Sachin left after sometimes...

...

 **GARDEN**

Vineet sitting on bench worriedly...Angel n Kuki walking in tnsn...Kavin sitting on grass n staring all one by one...n shaking head

"aise kyun shkle ltkayi ha",Kavin asked

"tujhe toh jaise pta hi nhi...vo tumhari behn Kinshuk k se shadi kr rhi ha",Vineet said frustrated

"toh krne doh",Kavin casually said

"pagal ho...bhai usse pyar krte ha",Angel said angrily

"di yeh sch mein pagal ho gya ha...mn toh kr rha ha k iski bhi baraat nikaal du",Kuki said pulling his hairs

"ae chhod...i meant to say shadi fix hui ha abhi hui nhi",Kavin said naughtily

"kehna kya chahta ha",Vineet asked fixing his gaze on Kavin

"bro we have 6 days n yahan hum sb mil jaye toh vahan kya nhi ho skta",Angel said with naughty smirk

"mtlb k ab hum log Ruhi di ki shadi us kinshuk se",Kuki said with winning smile

"toh done bhai k liye...chahe kisi ka dil tute ta haddiya Ruhana ki shadi toh Vineet Kumar se ho hogi",Angel said while extending hand to them

All put hand in her hand...n shouts

Done

All did some discussion n left..  
...

 **SANGEET**

The day of Sagel n Ruhana Kinshuk Sangeet n also their engagement...Guests were coming  
Kumar n Singhania welcoming them...

Sagel sat on stage n Ruhana sat on other stage with Kinshuk...all were really happy...  
Firstly Sagel exchanged rings. ..

All were showering flowers but Kavin lost in Kuki as she wored Pink color lehnga...n looking gorgeous...He start showering flower on her...Kuki glared him n went...Kavin followed her...

"mera pichha kyu kr re ho",Kuki irritated said

"vo na...mn mein ek khyaal aya",Kavin said cutely

"kya",she said angrilyy

"kyun na hum bhi sgaai krle",Kavin said holding her hand

"what...dmag khraab ha",She moved in anger

"arrey madam bdhaai toh leti jao...mere bhai ko sgaai hui ha",Kavin said n n removed some money from pocket n rounded from sagel head n kept in kuki hand

"yeh kya kiya",Kuki asked

"bhai bhabhi nzr utar k paise greebo ko diye",Kavin smirked..

"main greeb hu",Kuki frowned in anger

"tumse bda greeb koi ni ho skta...tbhi abhi tk dil ni diya mujhe",Kavin sadly said

Kuki left in anger...Kavin smiled

"ab use tng krta rhega ya",Neha asked

"sb ready ha ma",Kavin said n stood in centre of hall

 **MUSIC STARTS**

Kavin joined his hand

 **Wah wah Ramji, jodi kya banaayi**

 **Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko badhaai ho badhaai**  
 **Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein**  
 **dil se dil ki sagaai**

Kuki too joined him

 **Aap ki kripa se yeh shubh ghadi aayi**  
 **Jiji aur jija ko badhaai ho badhaai**

 **Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein**  
 **dil se dil ki sagaai**

Kavin winked at Kuki

 **Wah wah Ramji**

Kuki glared him

 **Wah wah Ramji**

Kavin moved to stage n sat in Angel feet

 **Mere bhaiya jo, chup baithe hai**  
 **Dekho bhabhi yeh kaise aithe hai**  
 **Aise bade hi bhale hain - 2**  
 **Maana thode manchale hain**  
 **Par aap ke siva kahin bhi na phisle hai**

Angel laughed...Kuki too joined

 **Dekho dekho khud pe jiji itraai**

Angel glared her.. Sachin smiled...Kavin start dancing

 **Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko badhaai ho badhaai**

Kuvin moved down..

 **Sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaai**

 **Wah wah Ramji**

 **Arre wah wah Ramji**

All clapped...  
...

"chlo bhaee Ruhi ki sgaai ka muhurat bhi ho gya",Rajesh said...

"haan...chlo",Neha said..

n all moved to them...

Kinshuk slipped ring in Ruhana finger...Ruhi is abt to put ring in his finger but it fell n stopped near someone feet...Ruhana looked at him n her eyes became moist...Vineet moved toward her n gave her ring

"congratulations",He smiled

She nodded n abt to put ring in Kinshuk hand...but stopped with loud music like dhol tashe...

"yeh awaz kaisi",Neha asked

Vineet took ring from Ruhana hand n start singing

 **Kaisi sagai hai ye kiski sagayi hai...2**

 **Juthi khabar ye kisne udayi hai**  
 **Ladki hai chup rajamand nahi**  
 **Par logo ka muh to band nahi**  
 **Ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**

 **Hoye hoye ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**  
 **Hoye ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**

Ruhana glared him n tried to take ring from his hand...Vineet gave her ring she moved to Stage...Vineet moved to Ruhana mom n joined his hand

 **Janmo ka sath hai do din ka mel nahi**  
 **Koi majak nahi koi khel nahi**

 **Jo chahe wo ja baithe**  
 **Jo chahe wo ja baithe dil koi rel nahi**

 **Aise safar me anand nahi**  
 **Ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**  
 **Hoye hoye ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**

Neha too glared him n moved ahead...Vineet still dancing...

 **Ladki ke hatho me bajti hai chudiya**  
 **Hatho me aa gayi dil ki majburiya**

 **Pyar na hone dega**  
 **Pyar na hone dega yaro me duriya**

 **Di di di di di diware itni buland nahi**  
 **Ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**  
 **Hoye hoye ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**

Vineet hugged Ruhana tightly...All opened eyes in shock...whereas she tried to separate n jerked him..

 **Hoye kaisi sagayi hai kiski sagayi hai**  
 **Juthi khabar ye kisni udayo hai**  
 **Ladki ha ichup rajamad nahi**  
 **Par logo ka muh to band nahi**  
 **Ladki ko ladka pasand nahi**

Vineet saying something to Kinshuk...He abt to go...Ruhana held his hand n shout

Knhi ni jaoge tum...meri sgaai tumse hi hogi...aur Vineet jao yahan se...mera tumse koi Lena dena nhi..

Ruhana put ring in Kinshuk Hand...Vineet looked her in shock n moved out hurtful...

Function over n all left...

...

 **WEDDING DAY**

Angel is getting ready in her room...Meanwhile Vineet come...

"yeh le Teri shadi ka tohfa",Vineet said giving her a necklace

"bhai aap shadi mein ni a re",Angel asked

"nhi,vahan Ruhana ki bhi shadi ho rhi ha...nhi a skta main...nhi dekh skta use kisi aur ka hote",Vineet said sadly

"bhai plz bhul jao unhe",Kuki said coming

"vhi toh nhi kr pa Ra",Vineet said while holing his face in palms

"di aap chliye...Hall k liye late ho jayega...bhai aap shant ho jao aur a Jana",Kuki said

"haan...bhai abhi shadi hui nhi ha",Angel whispered in Vineet ears while hugging him

Vineet opened eyes in shock

"ab last choice ha...do or die",She winked at him..

He smiled...

Angel moved out with Kuki..  
...

 **MARRIAGE HALL**

Ruhana is getting ready in room but charm of a bride lost somewhere...She is not happy...he eyes had tears...her eyes can tell she still love Vineet...

She thinks:Vineet kyu yaad a rhe ho...chle jao meri life se...bhulna chahti hu tumhe...bht mushkil ho rha ha...ab tumhari meri zindagi mein koi jgh nhi ha...

Tears rolling down from her eyes..

Meanwhile Neha entered n took her down for Wedding rituals ...

Ruhana moved toward mandap where Kinshuk already waiting for her...Sagel already standing on other mandap...

"ab jai mala ki rasam hogi...dulha dulhan k dusre ko haar pehnaye",Pandit said

Sagel exchanged garland...it time for Ruhana n Kinshuk...Kinshuk put garland in Ruhana neck n Ruhana too did same...all sat in mandap. ...

Sagel finished their wedding rituals...n took other blessings...n stood in other mandap for Ruhana wedding...

"ab aap kanyadan kijiye",Pandit said to her father...

Mr Rajesh did kanyadaan...

"ab pheron k liye khde ho jayiye",Pandit instructing them..

Both stood n start taking first phera...but stopped with sound of bullet...All were shocked n turned to entrance... All were stunned to see Vineet wearing peach shirt n black trouser n revolver in hand coming toward Mandap..

"waah",Angel jumped in excitement

Sachin glared her but he ran to Vineet n hugged him

I knew it bhai...ja bhai ja jee le apni zindagi

"haan Vineet ja bol de mere sher",Kavin encouraged him

Vineet went to mandap...Kinshuk came front of him

"kya pagalpan ha...jao yahan se",Kinshuk said in anger

Vineet just show him gun...he scared n got down...

Ruhana stood front of him n glared him

"what non sense is this? Prblm kya ha tumhara...kl sgaai mein prblm kiya aaj Shadi mein goliya chla rhe ho ...chahte kya ho tum"

"Ruhana ko..",Vineet said sweetly

Ruhana gave him a tough glare

"will you marry me?",Vineet said while sitting on his knees

Ruhana looked around

"yes bol do Ruhi",Angel shouts

Ruhana looked Sachin he too nodded positively...

"haan bolo",Kuvin shouts

All were shouting postively...

"haan bol bhi de... kyu sta rhi ho ise...yeh drama isse I Love You bulvane k liye hi kiya tha na",Kinshuk said hitting her shoulder lightly

"pr isne I Love You bola kb",Ruhana said sadly

All were shocked on drama...

"wah Bhabhi aap toh kmaal ho",Kuki said naughtily

"bro I love you bol doh",Angel said

"I love You Ruhi...Will you marry me",Vineet said in one breath

"Haan baba haan",Ruhana replied happily

Vineet hugged her happily...here Angel too hugged Sachin...N unintentionally Kuki hugged Kavin...Kavin smiled

"wah Kavin finally Ruhi di maan gyi...m so happy",Kuki said

"kya kr rhi...akele ldke ka advantage le rhi ho",Kavin naughtly teased her

Kuki separated instantly n blushed bit...

"chlo baitho ab shadi kro",Sachin said...

N Ruvi did Wedding rituals...n took elder Blessings...

Kuvin still stood near mandap...n staring mandap

"2 shadiya ho gyi...mere bhai ki tumhari behn se...meri behn ki tumhare bhai se...kinna acha lg rha ha",Kuki said dreamily

"unka ghr toh bs kya...ab hum bhi",Kavin asked

"kya",She said confusedly

"sjawat bhi ha ghrwale bhi ha pandit bhi ha mandap bhi ha hum bhi ha...kya kehti ho",Kavin asked with hope

"Maine kb mna kiya",Kuki said shyly n hid her face with palms...

Kavin jumped in shocked:sch

She nodded ..

Kavin picked Kuki n got up on mandap n shouts

Mumma Papa Pandit g...ruko

All turned n asked

Kya hua

"vo main keh rha tha k...kkk sb ha toh...",He stopped

"toh kya",Sachin asked

Kavin put kuki down n start dancing

 **Lal chunariya wali**  
 **Koi ghar mere bhi lao**

 **Are lal chunariya wali**  
 **Koi ghar mere bhi lao**

 **Main kuwara kab tak baithu**  
 **Band mera bajwao**

 **Are jaise bhi chalata hai**  
 **Chakkar chalawao**

 **Meri shadi karvao…**  
 **Meri shadi karvao…**  
 **Meri shadi karvao…**

"smjh gye",Neha said

"chlo baitho tum dono...Pandit g krva doh inki shadi",Renu happily said

Kuvin too completed their wedding rituals...

After that they did rasam of bidai...Kumar's n Singhania's bid bye to their daughters with moist eyes n took daughter in laws happily to their home...

 **A/N:heyo...ho gyi shadi...n next sbko pta ha...ready to blush guys...**

 **Thank you**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SINGHANIA's HOME**

 **KUVIN ROOM**

Room is decorated beautifully with red roses n scented candles...Kuki sitting on bed with veil...She is nervous...She got down from bed n start roaming in room n start thinking

"ohh no...maine shadi kr li...yr kyun...ab Kavin ayega aur no..no...mujhe aisa vaisa kucch nhi krna...agr vo zbrdsti krega toh...toh haan "

A smiled spread over her lips...She stood in window staring outside...

Meanwhile Kavin entered inside n he is looking nervous too...He spotted her near window...

He moved toward her with cat paws...He wrapped his arms around her...N placed chin on shoulder

"Kuki are you happy"

Kuki was silent n shivered at his touch...

"I knw sb achank ho gya ...n bht hi ajeeb se trike se...aur aaj yeh decorations n all...nervous ho...but aaj hmari suhaagraat ha toh",He said still hugging her

Kuki turned in hug n punched in his stomach...she held his wrist n twisted his arm n placed it on his back n put knife on his neck...Kavin was scared n confused at her act

"y...yeh kya ha...Kuki Kavin hu main",Kavin said

"pta ha mujhe...i knw tum yahan konse irade le k aye ho...shadi ho gyi toh mtlb in sbka License mil gya...no Mr Kavin...aur khbrdar mere qreeb aye toh",Kuki said angrily still holding his arm n putting knife on neck...

"arrey tum biwi ho meri...tumhare qreeb nhi aya toh meena Riya diya k qreeb jaunga",Kavin said naughtily

"Meena Riya Diya...yeh kon ha",She said while raising eyebrows

"vo meri ex Girl friends",Kavin smirked

"kyaaa ex's tumhe toh",She said while putting her hands on her waist

"haan...ab tum toh dur rhogi ...kisi ko toh qreeb Lana hoga",He winked at her n start running

She too ran behind him...both start doing run n chase...she caught him n start hitting him...Kavin held her hands n pulled her...both fell on bed due to misbalance...n both sank in bed with thud n heard loud noise...

"hell!bed toot gya...chhodo Kavin",Kuki said nervously

"tutne doh...kl replace kra denge...",Kavin said while removing hairs from face with finger

"Kavin plz chhodo",Kuki said nervously as she noticed his gaze on her...

"na...aaj toh pkdne ka license Mila ha",Kavin said romantically tightened grip around her...

"Kavin",Kuki said blushingly

"shhhshhhh",Kavin said putting finger on her mouth

Both stared at each other...Kavin kissed her forehead...She shut her eyes in nervousness...Kavin extended his hand to table n switched off lights n both started their married life to sharing love moments.

...

 **SAGEL ROOM**

Sachin entered room...Room decorated with red roses balloons of heart shape n scented candles ...Heart made in bed with rose petals...He smiled n moved toward bed but shocked to see no one...he start calling  
her

"Angel...kahan ho yr.."

"washroom mein wait kro",Angel shouted from inside...

Sachin nodded... sat on bed n start waiting for her...

She came out n Sachin shocked to see her in tank top n shorts...with her wedding bangles n hand filled with henna n wedding chain hanging in neck...

"yeh kya kiya",Sachin asked sadly

"kya kiya",Angel asked while wrapping arms in his neck...

"change kyu kiya...mujhe tumhe usi dress Mein dekhna tha...",Sachin said sadly

"bht heavy tha lehnga upr se jewellery Maine utar diya",Angel said while shifting toh his lap

"huh but aaj ki raat yeh mera haq tha aur tumne kya kiya",Sachin said while wrapping arms around her...

"Sachin kya baatein le k baith gye aaj pta ha na kya ha",She said cupping his face

"kya ha",Sachin asked

"huh",She glared him n pushed her too bed...n too laid over him...

"kya kr rhi ho...",Sachin asked naughtily

"vo Jo tumhe krna chahiye pr mujhe krna pd rha ha",Angel said moving her face toward  
his face

"aaj kisi k irade Nek nhi lg rhe ha",Sachin asked while playing with her hairs

In reply she pecked his lips lightly

"lgta ha aaj meri izzat lutne wali ha...Ek CID wale ki izzat pe hath dalne ka anjaam pta ha na",Sachin asked with a smirk

"kitni baat krte ho...aaj ki raat bhi baat krte hi bitaoyege kya ..",She thinks n locked his lips with her n start kissing...Sachin smiled n too responding her with same love n passion...

While kissing Sachin stretched his arm to table n off the lights...n both engrossed in making their night loving n memorable...

...

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **RUVI ROOM**

Its a big room Decorated with red roses n white mogras...room is looking beautiful with dim lights...Ruhi sitting on round bed decorated with roses...She is so nervous... Clutching bed sheet with her feet's n rubbing hands...her heart beat grew faster with sound of door opening...  
Her nervousness increases with his foot steps coming toward her...

Vineet came n sat on bed n pressed her hand with his

"aap khush toh ha na Ruhi g",He asked

Ruhana shivered at his touch...n gazed down...

"ohh toh tum abhi bhi naraz ho",Vineet asked fixing gaze at her face

"n..nhi aisi baat nhi ha...vo bs kucch smjh nhi a Ra",Ruhi said shyly

"kya yeh baat ha pkka na...smjhne ko kya ha main tumhara pati tum meri biwi aur yeh hmari suhaagraat ki sez",Vineet said romantically

Ruhana blushed badly n got down from bed n ran to window...

Vineet stood behind her n made her turn toward him...She hid her face with her palms in shyness...Vineet held her hands n removed from face...Ruhana downed her head n closed eyes

 **Mujhe haq hai**  
 **Tujhko ji bhar ke mai dekhu**  
 **Mujhe haq hai**  
 **Bas yuhi dekhta jao**  
 **Mujhe haq hai**

Ruhana looked straight into his eyes which are filled with love for her

 **Piya piya...2**  
 **Bole mere jiya Tumhe haq hai ...3**

Vineet cupped her face n pecked her forehead lightly...She too locked her arms in his neck

 **Dhal rahi peghal ye raat dheere dheere**  
 **Badh rahi hai pyaar ki baat dheere dheere**

Vineet start removing her bangles while kissing her arms..

 **Chudiya gun guna ke kya kahe sanjana**  
 **Ye chudiya gun guna ke kya kahe sanjana**

Vinnet picked her in arms n moved to bed .. Laid her on bed n too laid over her..both were looking at each other...Vineet kissed her cheeks forehead eyes n then tangled her soft lips with her n start kissing her with passion...she too really desperate to respond...both were kissing with passion...while kissing he removed her jewellary...

 **Raat ki raat jagau**  
 **Mujhe haq hai**  
 **Chand poonan ka churao**  
 **Mujhe haq hai**

Vineet moved his lips to her neck...n planted series of open mouth kisses on her neck...Her hands moving in her hairs..

 **Piya piya ...2**  
 **Bole mere jiya**  
 **Tumhe haq hai**

Ruhana closed her eyes n a fresh tear escaped from her eyes...Vineet kissed her tears...n both drifted into their love land making their night beautiful while completing each other...

N all three couple make their life beautiful with their love...lived happily ever after  
 **...**

 **A/N:heya...so end of chap as well as story**

 **Hope my Bhabhi jaan n Rajkumari liked this...**

 **Thank you so much**...

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**

...


End file.
